


Little comfort

by Kindred



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: 18-Year-Old Jack Spicer, Chase is an arse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, not sure how to tag, well not sure about the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: It's hard to be someone else when all you know is evil, so is it so surprising that even now he is older Jack still feels like he has no idea where his life is going?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> got now idea where this came from.

Jack woke up and flung the bed sheets off him and ran to the bathroom, he stumbled in as he fell in front of the toilet and threw up. He groaned as he empties his stomach “He really did a number on you?” Wuya said as she leaned against the door frame looking at the pale skin teen. Jack swore under his breath as he turned frowning at the witch before turning back to the toilet and continued to throw up. 

She hummed as she walked bared footed into the room and looked down at the 18-year-old pulling the flush, she reached out and touched the scars on the young man’s back. Jack shivered at her cool hands as she spread her fingers to the claw marks left behind by Chase. She frowned a little as she watched Jack as he leaned on his arm, one eye watching her to see what she was doing. Wuya knew that 3 to 4 months ago Chase Young had attacked the young man after he went into a rut, he had attacked him pinning him to the ground and claimed him, and she hadn’t seen him since them. Wuya had decided to visit him because she had something she wanted from the young redhead, but that could wait. 

Jack fell backwards against the bath and hissed at the coldness on his skin as he looked up at her, he eyed the witch up and down wondering what she wanted. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “Look if you’re planning on tormenting me about being a sick, weak human then pours me a glass of water.” He mumbled, she smirked at him and then clicked her fingers having a glass of water appear in front of Jack letting him reach out and grab it.   
“Thanks.” He mumbles as he took a sip of the cold liquid and groaned as he let the cold water soothe his throat and sighed as he gathers his thoughts before pushing himself up off the floor.  
“You smell different,” Wuya tells him, Jack wrinkled his nose as he walks past her and into his bedroom, still sipping his water. She follows him into the room and watches him as he pulls a black tank top over his head. Jack had grown up a lot since she first met him and in some way she is proud of him, of cause, he is still clumsy and a hyper loon that would still fall over himself.  
“I’ve been thrown up for the last week, so yeah I smell strange and I have a stomach bug.”

Wuya saw that Jack’s stomach was slightly swollen she blinked in shock and then smirks at him and then walked over to him and placed her hands on his stomach “What are you doing?” He shrieked at her cold touch. She hummed as the witch rested her chin on his shoulder and her arms warped around his middle.   
“Oh, Jack that isn’t the smell of sickness.” She grinned at him as he wiggled uncomfortably in her hold “I knew you were a special boy.” She chuckled as she pressed her hand to his stomach and pushed a small amount of magic into him and felt a response in a form a spark of life press against her hand. She spun him around quickly enough make him dizzy “I think it’s time to go and see Chase.”   
“No, we don’t.” He pulled away from only for the witch to pull him back.   
“Yes.”   
Why?” He whined with a frown, placing her finger on his lips she shushed him.

She didn’t let him get changed before they were at Chase Young’s evil lair; Jack groaned and warped his arms around his stomach as he tried to steady himself Chase looked up from his throne to see the witch and the redhead. He sat up he looked at Jack and saw him stagger about a bit “Wuya what are you doing?” Came Chase bored voice,   
“Hold that thought.” Jack choked as he staggered away and leaned against the wall to throw up. The Dragon sneered at the human before he turned to the witch who just smiled at him with I know something you don’t know. Walking back over Jack wiped his mouth and glared at Wuya who was still looking like the cat that got the cream.   
“Now may I know what is going on? And why did you bring Spicer here if he is ill?” He growled at the woman.   
“I would like to know the same, I was happy enough being home alone,” Jack grumbled as he stood there shivering as he is wearing PJ bottoms and a thin shirt. He really didn’t want to be here, just being near Chase made him uneasy.   
“Sniff him.” She tells the Chase, he just looked at her as if she has lost it and to be fair she might have. The redhead looked at her in the same way but he voiced his thoughts.   
“Have you finally lost it?” He yelled at her.   
“I mean it smells him and tells me what you think.”

There was a nice smell fill the room, once you get past the smell of puke there was a musky smell that made him want to growl. But instead, he rolled his eyes and letting out a tired sigh and walked up to the teen and looked him up and down before leaning into the red head’s throat and took a deep breathed. For a moment nothing seems to have changed but something caught his nose and it made him pull back and looked down into the redheads and growled as he grabs Jack’s arms and held him in place as he pressed his nose against the pale skin of his throat and sniffed deeply. “L-Let me go.” Jack whimpered he knew fighting the dragon would be pointless; he tried that once before and ended up really hurt. A deep growl left the immortal’s throat as he moved the mortal boy to the ground.

Jack cried at the sudden movement and gasped when he felt his back hit the ground, he found himself looking up at the roof of the cave. His arms are above his head as the dragon sniffed his throat and then moved down his body, to his stomach Chase growled at the shirt and ripped it open and looked down at the teen’s slightly swollen stomach. A purred left his throat as he placed his ear to the human’s stomach and closed his eyes. Jack was too scared to open his mouth his normal babble lost as the immortal stroked his stomach as he rested his head there. “So am I wrong or is our human pregnant?” Wuya grinned,   
“What?” Jack yelled as he looked between her and at the warlord hovering above him with his cat-like eyes. Chase and looked him over humming in agreement with the witch Jack swallowed a lump in his throat as he tried to scramble himself back up to cover himself.  
“Yes he is and as for him being human…well not for long.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked at the two, his mind trying to process what they had just said to him or rather about him. “I can’t be pregnant! I’m a dude!” He yelled at them, Wuya just smiled and walked over to him and placed her hand on his stomach and Jack shivered while Chase growled a little at her.   
“But you are I can feel it’s a little spark of life and even the proud papa over there could hear it’s tiny heartbeat, I think you been hanging around us for too long Jacky boy.” She chuckled as he rubbed Jack’s stomach.

Another growl had her pulling her hands away from Jack and moving away from him as Chase towered over mortal teen, red-eyed looked up at the black orbs of the dragon and it made him look away from. “Well, thanks for… urrh the information.” He stopped and frowned as he rubbed the back of his head “I’m… just going to… go.” He told them, he was freaking out he’s pregnant with Chase Young’s child…like my life isn’t fucked up…he thinks as he turns around and started walking towards the entrance of the cave lair. Chase blinked in shock as he watched the redhead just walk away from him, frowning he turned to the witch-like woman who just looked a little too smug for his liking. 

Before Jack could even see his way out Chase’s cat stopped him, they stood there looking at him they didn’t look angry if anything they looked weary. He sighed and turned to look at the immortal being “Look I’m not in the mood for your alpha dragon crap. I’m tired, sore and cold also a hungry, so if you don’t mind I’m going to home and have scrambled egg with chocolate sauce and bacon bits and then crawl into my bed and watch a shitty B from Netflix.” He told him and just walked past the dragon’s cats. Black eyes looked down at the cats the most feared cats in the world what would rip a grown man into pieces let the red head menaces to walk past without so much of a growl.   
“Traitors.” He mumbled to them as he rushed towards Jack. “You are not leaving here Jack not now you carry my child!” He snarled as he spun Jack around.

The teen made a nose as he felt like his eyes were spinning around in his head as he looked up at the dark-haired man. “You belong to me Jack and I’m not going to let you leave!” He yelled, once he felt like his eyes were back where they were genus slapped the immortal’s hands off him, he wished he could look like he is the tough guy but it’s is kind of difficult when he is wearing fluffy clouds and rainbow Pj bottoms.   
“Like hell, I belong to you! You only want me because I somehow got pregnant with your evil seed! And don’t think I don’t know you and that bloody bean haven’t been up to! I will not let you infect my child with your…your… Damn it I DON’T KNOW… But you and creepy bean keep away from me…us!” He yelled.  
“Wait does that mean I’m alright?” Wuya asked with a large smile on her face, Jack looked at her and rubbed his eyes trying to wipe away the tears without Chase seeing them.  
“Not really, but I trust you more than him.” He mumbled, Jack turned to leave again only for Chase to snarl at the redhead and warped his arms around him pulling him to his chest.

Jack kicked his legs out as he felt the strong arms wrap around his middle while the other hand grabbed a hand full of red hair pulling Jack’s head to the side. “GET OFF ME YOUR OVER GROWN LIZARD!” Chase wondered when Jack’s adoration turned to anger and hate and it didn’t take much work to figure out what caused it. Up until 3 months ago, Jack thought the world of Chase followed him around like a kicked puppy but then he went into his alpha rut and attacked the redhead.

He shook his head…think about this later…he thought as he snarled and sunk his teeth into the pale skin of the teen’s throat and shoulder. Wuya turned away and winced as she heard the crunch of skin and bone, Jack screamed until he becomes quiet and she turned to looked around and found Chase licking the blood that escaped from the wound before he moved unconscious teen into his arms.   
“We will do the ritual while he is unconscious.” He snaps at her before walking passes her.  
“Wait which ritual?” She asked   
“The one to make him immortal.”


	3. Chapter 3

It could have been hours later or even days when Jack started to come to, his whole body hurt he felt like he has been pulled apart and slammed back together and then dunk in ice cold water. He could hear muffled voices as he drifted back into conscious he becomes more aware how loud those voices were getting. He was also aware there was a tugging in the back of his mind it was small, a fragile string that was a part of him…my baby…he thought…I-I can feel him…

Opening his eyes he winced at the bright lights of the room as he tried to look to see the owners of the voices “Wait…Wait let me get this straight the evil bean came to you and brought up the subject of lineage?” She asked Chase, doesn’t say anything he just looks at Jack on the bed “Then you go into rut and go after Jack?” She asked he looked at her with a glare.  
“Yes.” He grumbled as he glared back at her   
“And you couldn’t see what he was up to?” Wuya asked there was a moment of nothing and then Chase spoke  
“I did not think he would go as far as making the boy a desirable mate.” He snarled, Jack, frowned rested his head back down on the pillow…what did that bean do to me?…Jack wondered. “It doesn’t matter now Jacks is my mate and he is carrying my child.” Wuya huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.   
“Then start treating him like he is.” 

Jack made a noise that had the two stop talking and they looked at him and watched the teen roll onto his back and placed his hand on his swollen stomach. Jack swore his bump was bigger but everything always felt bigger to your hands if you’re not looking at it. “Jack?” Came the witch’s husky voice “How are you feeling?”   
“Like road kill.” He mumbled, his own voice hurt his head. He opens his eyes and looked up at the pair looking at him.   
“Whoa.” The witch said, Jack frowned and saw the startled look on their faces.  
“What?” He asked   
“Your eyes are like mine.” Chase purred, Jack tried to push himself up but failed “Stay still.” The dragon growled softly as he picked up a gold handheld mirror and held it up to Jack. 

The redhead looked at himself in the mirror and blinked in shock, he looked the same but not, his face was the same shape he still had his flaming red hair and pale skin but his eyes were amber and were like cats eyes and he had fangs small little fangs and then there were the cat ears on his head. “YOU TURNED ME INTO A CAT!” Jack yelled, he looked at Chase who was startled by the teen reaction.   
“I thought you wanted to be like one of my cats?” He tells him  
“THEY DON’T HAVE FLUFFY CAT EARS ON TOP OF THEIR HEADS WHEN THEY BECOME HUMAN AGAIN!” This time he pushed himself up and groaned at how muscle screamed in pain at him.   
“I don’t think your cat?” Wuya mumbled as she touched the ears, Jack yelped at how sensitive they were. “They look more fox-like.” She looked at Chase “Kitsune?” She asked   
“Yes.” He hooks his fingers under Jack’s chin “Thought a fox suited you better than a dragon or cat.”   
“Do I look like I chase rabbits down rabbit holes?”


End file.
